Rise of the Senju
by EkaShurtugal
Summary: What would happen to the Naruto world if Tsunade gave birth to a son gained through a drunken encounter with Jiriaiya. AU


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything Naruto related, all I own are my own original characters.**

* * *

Two cloaked figures walked through the streets of Konohagakure no Sato, in the early hours of the morning. The taller of the two figures was also carrying a wrapped bundle in her arms.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do, Tsunade-sama?" the shorter asked the taller.

"Yes, I will not be a good mother, and Jiriaiya will not be a good father as well. It's better that he lives here in Konoha and have a chance to choose whether or not he becomes a ninja, even if he must live in an orphanage, Shizune," Tsunade said to the shorter now named Shizune. They walked the rest of the way to the orphanage in silence. As they walked Tsunade couldn't help but look down at the sleeping form of her son in her hands. The closer they got to the orphanage the more she had to convince herself that this is the right thing to do.

Once they had reached the steps of the orphanage Tsunade took a deep breath before looking at her son one more time, taking in his appearance. The little tuft of hair on his head was brown, with what looked to be silverish-white highlights in it, and she knew that if he were to open his eyes she would staring down at the same shade of hazel her eyes were. "I know you will probably end of hating me for what I'm doing, but know that I will always love you no matter what, even if I can't show it. Grow up to be a strong man like your father, our sensei, and my grand-father." And with that Tsunade kissed him on the forehead before lying him softly at the door of the orphanage with a letter clipped to his blanket, knocked on the door, and jumped with Shizune to a rooftop a ways to make sure someone came for him.

Not long after knocking on the door the matron of the orphanage opened the door, and looked around before her eyes settled upon the baby in front of her.

"Oh you poor thing," the matron said, while picking up the baby, noticing the letter, she opened it and read, "Please take care of Itama, and love him the way I will not be able to. So your name's Itama, huh. Well let's get you out of the cold, and into a crib. How's that sound."

Watching the matron walk back into the orphanage with Itama, Tsunade let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. Turning to her apprentice Shizune, she nodding letting Shizune know that they were leaving. As they were about to leave Tsunade hear a voice say out to her, "I don't know what's more surprising. You having a child with Jiriaiya, him not knowing about it, or you not raising him."

Already knowing who it was Tsunade turned around and faced her old sensei, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third hokage of Konoha, standing there in his red and white hokage robes. "Sensei, its good to see you," Tsunade said in a quiet tone, that sounded almost like a child who had been caught in the act of something they shouldn't be by their parents.

"Tsunade its good to see you as well, and you as well Shizune."

"Hokage-sama," Shizune said while bowing.

"So what's the reason you are hear sensei, and you going to try and make me take Itama back," Tsunade said while glaring at her sensei, after pulling the hood on her cloak down.

Sarutobi just laughed seeing her glare, "No, nothing of the sort, just coming to say hello, while also looking for answers."

"I can't be a mother, I just can't, and Jiriaiya doesn't know about him at all either. In fact, he doesn't even know that we had sex, we where that drunk and I was able to leave before he woke up," Tsunade said.

"Hmm, but why not Jiriaiya know about him, doesn't he deserve to know about his own son?"

"I'm not going to tell him, at least not yet. If he knew he would come and get Itama, and he would be as bad a father as I would a mother. He is always on the move and that is not a conducive environment for a child to grow up in."

"Then I will respect your decisions in this. I will not tell anyone that Itama is your son. But I do expect you to tell Jiriaiya at some point," Hiruzen said.

"Fine, I'll tell him eventually, is there anything else that you need sensei," Tsunade asked.

"Yes, it would be nice if you would stay for a few days. Kushina is due to give birth in a little while, and it is always helpful to have someone else around to help out," Hiruzen said.

After thinking about it for a time, Tsunade answered, "I will stay for a week, no more!"

Smiling Hiruzen said, "Thank you for deciding that, everyone will be happy about that."

\- Line Break-

The week that Tsunade and Shizune stayed with in Konoha, was enjoyable to say the least. She spent most of her time with Kushina, while talking with Sarutobi every once in while though he was busy with Minato and Jiriaiya, who showed up at sometime during the week. Good thing that he really did have no memory of the night, or else everything would have been very awkward.

Tonight was the last night that she and Shizune would stay before ending out again. Kushina had gone into labor earlier in the day, and had left with Biwako Sarutobi, the wife of her sensei to go into the place where she would give birth. Tsunade was just staying around to make sure that Kushina and the baby were fine was they got back. It was at that moment that she felt a dark and oppressive chakra and killing intent wash over the entire village.

Acting quickly, Tsunade made her way out of the hospital, after leaving Shizune in charge of treating any injured that were sure to come. Seeing her sensei in his battle attire, she started making her way over to him.

"Sensei, do you have any idea of what is happening?" Tsunade asked.

"It would seem that the kyubi was somehow extracted from Kushina during labor," Sarutobi said while looking at the colossal nine-tailed fox rampaging inside of the village. At that point Jiriaiya joined up with them as they were making their way to were the Kyubi was. "Jiriaiya have you heard anything from Minato?"

"No, I still haven't heard anything, my best guess is that something happened when Kushina was in labor," Jiriaiya said, shaking his head.

"Then let us go deal with this fox threatening our village," Sarutobi said, while speeding towards the kyubi, with Jiriaiya and Tsunade hot on his heels.

On the way Sarutobi summoned Enma, and had him henge into his adamantine staff. Once he reached the kyubi, he had Enma extend and smashed the kyubi in the head with the staff, forcing it back some. Which allowed Tsunade and Jiriaiya to catch up, and summon Katsuyu and Gamaken respectively. The arrival of the Third hokage, and the two loyal Sannin arrive embolden the shinobi there. They were no able to slowly but surely push the kyubi back out of the village, with Tsunade's and Jiriaiya's summon working together, along with the shinobi firing justu after justu with Sarutobi hitting it with Enma still transformed. Everything seemed to be starting to go their way until something caught the attention of the kyubi on top of the Hokage Mountain causing it to charge up a tailed-beast ball. Right before it hit the mountain something caused it to teleport a vast distance away where it exploded.

"That was Minato," Jiriaiya said to both Tsunade and Hiruzen.

"So that means that him and Kushina are probably safe," Hiruzen said, "We have to continue holding the kyubi off till Minato returns."

They and the rest of the shinobi forces continued battling the kyubi till Minato return several minutes later by summoning Gamabunta right on top of the Kyubi. But just as soon as he appeared he disappeared just as quickly.

"Tsunade, Jiriaiya let's move. Minato may need our help," Hiruzen said as he with Tsunade and Jiriaiya started to make their way to where Minato teleported the kyubi with him.

When they arrived there, they noticed Minato and Kushina's newborn laying on a ceremonial altar, with them about to be impaled by one of the kyubi's claws.

"Gamaken," Jiriaiya yelled.

"Right," Gamaken replied knowing exactly what he need to do, jumping in front of the kyubi and blocking the claw with his shield.

"Sensei, Sarutobi-sama, Tsunade-sama!" Minato and Kushina said, noticing them after they were saved by Gamaken.

"Gamaken, Bunta, Katsuyu, work on holding off the kyubi, Tsunade check on Kushina" Jiriaiya said to the summons. "Now Minato what are you planning to do?"

"I was planning on sealing the kyubi into Naruto, with the Reaper Death Seal," Minato said.

"You don't need to do that Minato, all of us working together will be able to seal the kyubi into Naruto without anyone dying here," Sarutobi said, "Now Tsunade, how is Kushina?"

"Not well, the extraction of the kyubi took a lot out of her but I have been able to stabilize her so that she should live," Tsunade said.

"Alright, Tsunade, Jiriaiya, Minato, we're going to going to seal the kyubi now so get into position," Sarutobi said, as the four of them formed a square around Naruto each of them at a corner. As this was going on the three summons were still working on holding back the kyubi, with Kushina using her adamantine sealing chains, to help restrain the kyubi as well.

"Alright let's go," Minato said.

" **Eight Trigrams Sealing Justu,** " the four shinobi all intoned. As soon as they started they all realized that it was a good thing that the kyubi was restrained or else it would have been nigh impossible for them to seal it. As it was now they were still going to be in a hard fought battle. For over 30 minutes the four shinobi all had to use their all to help overpower the kyubi so that they would be able to seal it. When it realized that it was about to be sealed the kyubi put up an even stronger battle.

" **I will not be sealed again!"** the kyubi roared out has it try to fight out, but it was to far gone.

Minato turned around, pulling out one of his tri-prong kunai, said, "I'm sorry kyubi, but you are far to dangerous to be allowed to roam free." He threw the kunai at the head kyubi, and right once it hit the kyubi disperse into a cloud of chakra that was drawn into the seal that started to form on the stomach of Naruto. "We did it, huh we did it." With that Minato and Kushina both dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Tsunade, Jiriaiya let's get them and little Naruto here to the hospital to help them," Sarutobi said picking up the sleeping Naruto.

Throughout the entire kyubi attack many children and babies cried due to the oppressive feeling of the kyubi chakra. One baby though, was awake throughout the entire attack, but did not cry out once. This baby was Senju Itama, even though nobody knew about the Senju part though. Throughout the entire attack he just lied there quietly, seemingly not noticing the attack or the chakra that the kyubi released. All to the confusion of the matrons of the orphanage.

* * *

 **A.N. Here is the first chapter of my first story on this site. I hope to update around once a week, two weeks at most, so I hope you enjoyed it and please review.**


End file.
